Naruto Cravings
by Blaze931
Summary: Naruto starts to date females a lil korny rated R.
1. Chapter 1

1**Naruto **Naruto Naruto

Couldn't think of tittle. Summary: Naruto ends up dating a lot of females due to them catching him training with his shirt off. I suck at summarys.

" **Pov**" "**_Kyuubie" "Naruto/Kyuubie_"** "normal talking"

This is my first story... so yeah... on with the story. I don't own naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Narutooo! get your ass up now! Screeched sakura.

"**Narutos Pov" **

**! God damn it I was enjoying my sleep...maybe she'll let me sleep if I ignore her...**

"**End Pov"** Naruto! Fine then be like that! You asked for it with that she smashed the door open, to narutos horror sakura was walking ever so slowly with a death glare that would indicate: you + hospital. The next thing to be heard was a loud crashing noise and then pure silence. After a couple minutes of letting naruto recover sakura continued the assault, please sakura stop! Begged naruto as he made a death run out of his apartment. He just barely made it out, as sakura was right behind him, you can say god took pity on naruto because all of a sudden sakura tripped and couldn't move for a while and naruto got away.

"**Narutos Pov" What the hell is sakura's problem!** **God I'm hurt all over! **"**End Pov**" ohhh... naruto groaned in pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(somewhere in the village)

Hey tsunade where are you going? Shizune asked. Just going for a walk...wanna come? Sure! Was shizune's answer. Tell an anbu we'll be gone for a walk for a while. (Back to naruto) "**Kyuubie **"

**Hahaha kit** **seems you got your ass handed to you by the girl with the big forehead. "**Naruto**" **Shut up**... hahaha **all of a sudden kyuubie went quiet as naruto blocked him out for now. I guess I'll go train naruto said to himself. As naruto made it to training grounds #7 tsunade and shizune were near same as other female kunoichi. "**Narutos pove" I guess I'll try my jutsues** **here**. "**End pov"** Rasengon! A loud obliterating sound could be heard and thus peaked the girls curiosity so they made their way where the noise originated. When they got their they seen other kunoichi just then they seen three shadow clones with 3 clones helping them form their own rasengon. Ok rasengon! the three clones charged their rasengon together to the ground thus creating a huge crater sending all the clones sprawling then poofing. Ow naruto said to himself unaware that he has some females watching him. I'd best take my shirt off before I get too hot. "**The girls thoughts**"** wow nice toned abbs... omg really well built but not to over built if this is what his top half looks life I wonder how he is down their... "End Pov"** After an hour of training naruto was about to go home for rest when the kunoichi revealed themselfs. "**Naruto's pov"did I do something wrong? Theirs a lot of them... "end pov"** umm... I think I'll be leaving... right then and their naruto started running but ran into sakura... crap! He ran the other direction but they had him surrounded. "**Girls pov"I wonder what I should do to him... "end pov"** um... let me pass... please? Naruto said, just then they started closing in, uh oh... naruto put chakra in his legs and jumped over them and started running as fast as he could in his weak form they gave little chase then stoped they all said one thing...Naruto...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done my very first chapter (: I know it probably sucked but I tryed and its my first story I'll tell you the kunoichis names that watched him: kurenai,sakura,ino,shizune,tsunade,hinata,anko If I get atleast 5 reviews I'll make a new chapter sooner even tho I know it wasn;t that good. But I had fun with it. Can anyone give me tips? On how to make my story better? I know its korny at some patrts really corny and short...


	2. Chapter 2

1My second chapter gonna make it longer and hopefully better thanks to

the people who reviewed. summary look at first chapter. K on with story.

Don't own naruto... ):

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Narutos Pov" **

**Man what the hell are their problems... I think I'll go to bed... **

"**End pov"**

Yes! Your number one ninja is the new hokage! hahahahaha...

Aarrghhh! Noooo! It was just a dream! Whatever I'll become hokage

Believe it! Now...time for instant ramen! burp that was some good ramen.

Now I wonder what the kunoichi were trying to do yesterday...

I know I'll spy...muahahahaha I'm so clever.

---------------------------------------------------------

(To kurenai)

blushnow time to think of a plan to seduce the loudmouth and score before

anyone else.

(To anko)

Naruto uzumaki your mine. I'd best seduce him before anyone else...

(To Shizune)

From everyone's dreamy looks yesterday their probably gonna go after my naruto... they shall not get him before I do!

(Ok those are examples all the girls gonna go after naruto)

--------------------------------------------------

(To naruto)

hmm... nothing so suspicious about hinata... except the dreamy look she has in her eyes I wonder why... eeeekkk! Anko what you doing behind me!

Why are you spying? Hmm? Anko said. Uh... I'm not spying I'm looking for ninja terrorists you never know when one will pop up ehehehehe...

Naruto said.

Right... Anko said not believing a single word.

Hey it's the truth! W-w-what is wrong with your eyes... their

looking funny and hungry...

"**Anko's pov"** **oohhh he looks sexy enough for me to take him here right now and make him beg for mercy "end pov"** oh nothing just thinking

about uh... dango said Anko.

Ok said naruto suspiciously...ummm... I got to go nice talking with you...

And with that he was off leaving anko day dreaming of naruto.

"**Narutos pov" **

**man that was a weird situation glad its over hehe "end pov"**

after hours of spying on more people and trying not to get caught he was on his way home when his ramen sense came on ! RAMEN! naruto said.

And when he found the source a net caught him.

Ah let me out! Hi their naruto-kun glad you can make it.

"**Narutos pov" **

**what the hell has she gone mad! Its up to god what happens to me **

"**End pov"**

SOMEONE HELP MEEE! naruto-kun hush said kurenai.

How can I be quiet when I'm trapped in this net!

(luckily someone heard him, it so happened to be Anko)

what's going on here said anko. Uh... nothing said kurenai.

SHE CAPTURED ME! SAVE ME! Naruto said.

Aw kurenai why would you do that you should have told me so I can join.

WHAT! Noooo! Substution jutsu! Yes! It worked said naruto as he ran as

fast as he could.

Get back here! Kurenai and anko said at the same time.

I barely made it I should make a chick repellent but that's another time

not right now, I need to get home.

(To shizune)

yes my plan is complete hehe naruto-kun your mine.

(To naruto)

**_hey kit hahahahaha females are attacking you, and yet your clueless hahaha _**shut up kyuubie and leave me alone. **_Hahaha ok its fun watching you get into trouble. _**Damn kyuubie...yawn looks like its time to sleep...

Ahh! That was one hell of a nightmare...! what's this! Somethings different here...! someone's in the house...

Hehehehe done my second chapter of my first story I think its ok a little longer don't know how long and I left a cliff hanger hehe if I get at least 3 more reviews I'll put the third chapter up and I'll give you a little preview but not of who's in the house (: hope you liked this chapter..

--------------------------------------------------

Uh oh... someones in the house but who? Probably a damn villager! I know

I'll beat the shit out of the villager. Their he is! Take this you shity villager!

-----------------------------------------------

ok a cheap little preview hehe oh ya forgot naruto is 15 in this story

plz review I had fun making this chapter (: and I tryed to make it funny.


	3. Chapter 3

1Ok my third chapter I'm new at this still it my first story so ya it still might not be that good I trying to make it better

don't own naruto...I wish tho... plz review k on with story

----------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh... someone's in the house but who? Probably a damn villager! I know I'll beat the shit out of the villager. Their he is! Take this you shity villager!

Just as naruto was about to assault the so assumed villager, naruto stopped to see it was shizune only she was in tights.

Hi their Naruto-kun...

Shizune says with a seductive voice.

Umm... why are you here in my house a-a-an-and in tights...

Naruto says as he starts to drool a little at seeing her bust.

Why naruto-kun can't a woman wear tights if she feel like it? Hmm? I happen to like the feel of my tights against me. And why I'm here well you'll see hehehehe...

Just then shizune approaches naruto and naruto not knowing what to do tries to run but slips and goes head first into shizune's bust.

(Lucky naruto hehe)

"**Naruto's pov" **

**ooohhh... I never noticed how shizune's breasts are near tsunade's size **

**what am I saying! She's older then me plus she's like a sister to me. But **

**look how big her busts are no no stop thinking about that bad bad naruto "end pov" **

Hey naruto like what you feel?

Says shizune as she looks down to see naruto's face is in her bust.

Uh..uh... s-s-sor-sorry! Shizune!

Says naruto totally embarrassed for what has just happened.

No worries naruto-kun it felt rather good, like the way I look? I got dressed just for you...

Says shizune as she starts blushing furiously .

Yes you loo-look very good shizune... ehehehe why are you and everyone after me! I don't mean to be rude but I've bin running a lot lately from crazed

woman and I was almost captured and who knows what she might have done especially the really crazed woman Anko sorry to be rude...

Naruto-kun... well... lets just say we ain't gonna stop until we are satisfied so you might as well take it or try to satisfy us. Lets say you start with me, take me on a date.

Says shizune as she gazes at naruto.

W-W-W-WHAT! I've never bin on a date! And I don't know what to do on a date! Why are you interested in me anyways?

Well you see naruto-kun we liked what we seen and you may not know what we seen and I'm not gonna tell you, now on to the matter at hand are you gonna take me out or are we gonna keep on hunting you down and do what we want? Or are you gonna try to satisfy us?

Damn barbarian woman naruto mutters in a very low voice so only he can hear. fine... oh and one thing.

What? Is shizune's answer

I refuse haha and now I'm gonna go run and have tsunade protect me from you woman be seeing you!

And with that said naruto dashed off to have tsunade protect him from the crazed females. Little does he know tsunade has something for him to.

(Will he make it or be caught before he does? Find out hehe)

As naruto was running for hokage tower he noticed that he was being followed and by Anko Kurenai and Shizune. Just then another joined the hunt

this one was ino.

Wow their all after me! Oh god! I got to make it to hokage tower now! Or

I'm done for.

Naruto says to himself just as he is pummeled to the earth by sakura.

Naruto says two things before he loses consciousness...crazed...woman!

And with that said he lost consciousness.

What should we do with him? Says sakura to her fellow ninjas.

Follow me says kurenai and call tsunade, naruto-kun one way or another we'll get what we want even if forced and with that kurenai and her fellow ninja all showed a creepy smile on their faces.

Ugh... what happened... says naruto trying to get up only to find himself bounded to something both arms and legs and then it hit him OH SHIT I've bin captured... and a-an-and I'm almost naked! oh my god I'm only in my boxers!.

Well well well your finally awake...

"**Naruto's pov** **" **

**Is that who I think it is? Oh my god if that's who I think it is I have no one to protect me... I wish sasuke-teme was here then maybe they'd go after him and leave me alone... please don't let that be tsunade if it is all hell is loose on my poor body... **

"**End pov" **

Why naruto-kun don't be nervous we're just gonna...take away something from you... it will never come back though... it will be pleasurable...I tsunade have chosen the perfect person for your first... behold Ino!

WHAT! Naruto said your not planning on devirginizing me are you!

Oh yes naruto-kun we're all gonna get what we want said tsunade.

HEY wait I get first dibbs! Screamed an angry shizune I went to him first but you woman interfered! EXCUSE ME! Roared anko I desserve to first, and then all of a sudden a huge argument began of who gets naruto first.

And when everyone was distracted naruto was busy getting himself free due to him training with the perverted sennin he learnt how to get free of being tied though I takes time.

(Sry if I spelled sennin wrong)

As soon as naruto's free you can here a big battle going on from behind him and hearing foul language luckily none of them noticed naruto running off from this this base like place.

"**Naruto's pov" **

**Where am I crap! I got to get out of here quick before anyone notices I'm gone hey is that a window! I'm saved! **

"**End pov" **

As naruto reached the window he seen that he's high up somewhere so he thinks and he wants to go out with style and all of a sudden he seen a long rope and he decided to do mission impossible style. (And I'm talking about mission impossible2 where tom cruise is sneaking in a building from the top with a line dropping him down little by little)

Shadow clone jutsu! Then one clone popped up and the real naruto handed him the rope and told him to lower him down the window and the clone nodded.

While naruto was being lowered down the window he was humming the mission impossible theme song and then all of a sudden he starts falling due to the clone disappearing from the crazed woman figuring out naruto escaped and while naruto's falling he has one thing on his mind right now: hell yeah!.

Next thing you hear Is hearing a hard fleshy thud hit something and then hear groaning. Yes! Yes yes I escaped! I'm free! Whats that... sounds like something falling... just then naruto looks up to see the female ninja coming down from the sky and here's naruto's expression: face turning pale and a look of pure horror and with that seen naruto runs for his life while he's running he sees a few kunai and shirukens fly past him after about a 20 minute chase naruto loses them and he says this to himself thank god for my stamina.

Else where in the village to the female ninjas

-------------------------------------------------------

ROAR! you can hear the female ninjas howl at their defeat... and they all say this at the same time... NARUTO! YOUR GONNA TAKE US ON A DATE OR BE PUNISHED!

back to naruto

-------------------------------------------------

Maybe I should take them on a date so they won't attack me... well that's a yes actually because if that yelling was any indication I'll be in trouble if I don't ahhhhhh! naruto howls in pain as he feels pain in his balls.

So naruto-kun your taking me out first I tracked you down naruto-kun and that's just a little bit of pain to what you'll be feeling if you try to escape got it? Kurenai said

and with that said naruto just nodded and passed out and then kurenai lifted him up and took him to his apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok done with the third chapter and I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time but summer holidays came and I bin busy and I still somewhat new at this stuff still I made it longer I'm pretty sure I made it longer about almost 6 whole pages the other ones were like 4 and a half pages hope I made it funny still I don't own naruto and I guess I'll tell you now their's gonna be slight lemons later on or full lemons depends if I feel like it or if u guys want me to make some sorry for taking long and plz review. I worked somewhat hard on this chapter and had fun I tried to make it good so ya peace naruto's 15 remember.


	4. Chapter 4

1Ok fourth chapter,

I'm really sorry for taking a long time to update bin writing another story plz read it and review it and review this one plz. On with story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ok... now I got to take kurenai out on a date... but I never bin on a date."

"Hmm guess I'll take her to get ramen." at this naruto smiled at the thought of eating ramen.

------------------------------------------------------------

later that day... at kurenai's place waiting for naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Kurenai asked herself, "if he abandons this date I'll make him pay and rape him for abandoning me." Just then her door bell rang. "That must be him." kurenai says happily to herself.

As soon as kurenai opened the door their stood naruto sweating and looking nervous, "oh you not wearing orange thank god." kurenai tells him.

"Yeah... I chose to wear black..." says naruto nervously. "Well lets go?" Asks naruto. "Yeah lets" says kurenai.

So after about an hour later they finished eating and went for a walk.

"Do you want to go home now?" Asked naruto, hoping for her to say yes, naruto was feeling kind of strange dizzy and tired and feeling rather horny.

"Yes" kurenai says to herself. "It's starting to work." Says kurenai happily to herself, "hehehe I drugged him with an alcoholic pill and viagra." kurenai says to herself yet again.

(I probably spelled viagra wrong sorry)

"sure" said kurenai plotting to take his virginity once he took her home

"**Naruto pov" **

"**Damn it I need to get her home now, I'm so horny and yet I don't know why!" "Yes almost their I see it!" **

"**End pov" **

"Well we're here." naruto said happily. "Want to come in?" asks kurenai as she opened the door."

"No thank you I better be going now bye." says naruto as he starts to turn around only to be grabbed from behind and dragged in the house.

------------------------------------------------------------

**just outside of kurenai's house, in the tree's.**

--------------------------------------------------------

"So that's her plan! Trying to take naruto's virginity...not if I can help it." says the person who is anko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**back inside...**

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no I knew this was a bad mistake." naruto says to himself as he struggles to get free. "I'm only in my boxers now and she's gonna be here any second." "Hi their naruto... kurenai is a little busy with...something." says anko who just got in through the window." "Oh your already ready for me." smirks anko. "I suppose I can give you a little show.." anko says seductively.

Naruto was starting to get more horny as he seen anko taking off her cloths really slowly, and touching her breasts now and then. "Does naruto like what he see's?" anko said slyly. Naruto couldn't think anymore he felt like ravaging her right their, but the binds that are holding him down are too strong.

"Aw you want me right?" anko says smirking. "Oh you must be big." says anko looking at the big tent in naruto's boxers.

Anko was reaching for naruto's waistband when she was tackled down. "He's mine!" shouts kurenai at anko. "No mine!" anko shouts back. And from then it started in a big cat fight. Anko was in her bra and panties, while kurenai was in her thong and bra.

Anko tried to scratch at kurenai in the face but got her left breast, which the left part of her bra came undone. Kurenai tried scratching anko in the breast but got her panties. Which almost came off.

The cat fight continued for about 10 more minutes and they were both completely naked, and decided to share.

Naruto was aching in his lower regions now, he lost all thoughts of stopping them, instead he wanted them both. "Oh my naruto looks like he had a good show watching us." kurenai tells anko seeing naruto groaning and struggling really hard against his binds. "Lets pull down his boxers and look at the prize." anko says impatiently.

Naruto felt their hands pull down his boxers and then heard them gasp. Then he felt a hand on his little buddy, which made him groan and stiffen. "He's what 10 inch's 11?" asks kurenai. "Hell yeah he's huge!" says anko hungrily. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and with new found energy he broke free of the binds,and tackled both females to the ground. "Uh oh" anko and kurenai say in unison.

Now anko and kurenai were the hostages, as they were bound by rope. "Now you guys will feel the torture." says naruto.

Anko could feel naruto squeeze her breast very roughly, much to her delight. Kurenai felt naruto rub her womanhood very slowly, which made kurenai feel really horny and hot.

After about 10 minutes of pleasuring them slowly and much begging to go faster. They were close to an orgasm, only for naruto to stop. "PLEASE continue!" anko and kurenai yelled in unison. "Feel the torture." naruto says huskily.

Anko and kurenai couldn't take it and started begging naruto to continue. "I'll continue but first I'll be right back." states naruto as he walks out of the room, much to the girls discomfort.

"Lets see what kind of food they got." naruto says to himself digging around in her fridge. "Yay ramen!" naruto says happily to himself as he starts to cook it.

"Serves those girls right." "Quite funny I never seen them beg before."

-------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later...

-----------------------------------------

"That was good." states naruto walking in the room to find that the girls were gone. "Uh oh..." "Uh oh is right..." says 2 females in unison sounding angry. "Hi..." says naruto turning around scared to see them glaring at him with whips in hand.

"Oh shit..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter...plz tell me what you think.** **Chapter wasn't really funny that much I'm betting. Well goodbye review if u could plz. **


End file.
